Connectors act as electrical interfaces that join electrical circuits. For example, in a vehicle, the connectors connect individual components to a wire harness that forms a power and/or communication distribution system. When connectors are not mated property when the vehicle is assembled, the connectors can come apart later due to vibrations of the vehicle while driving. This can cause reliability issues, which in turn causes the vehicles to be serviced. Additionally, an unmated connector can be used to gain unauthorized access to the communication bus of the vehicle.